


The Reunion

by brucelina



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gotham, TV Show, dctv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucelina/pseuds/brucelina
Summary: following the events after episode 4x11.





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a script but then I wanted to capture what selina was feeling through all of this but honestly for me its easier to write in script format since it's easier, I don't know whats the point of the whole thing but I wanted to write something about them since this season we havent gotten many scenes from them, this is a three parter. Hope you enjoy.

Selina sat by the edge of the wall, her legs hanging. She looked at the bright city and it's colors. The weather was perfect, she thought. She closed her eyes contemplating how quiet the city was from up there.  
She heard foot steps walking towards her, she didn't move or flinch, she knew who it was by the way he walked.  
"What are you doing here?" she demanded without opening her eyes or looking at him.

Bruce didn't answer, his eyes were fixed on her, his face surprised by how she knew it was him. He climbs up and sits next to her, so close she could feel his shoulder next to hers sending a shivering feeling down her spine, she shook this off by moving a little away from him.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he asked as he contemplated the city.

Selina doesn't answer, he looks at her focusing on her profile.

"Selina" he pauses.

"I saw you on the paper you know" She paused and looked at him, he look tired and smelled of dirt and sweat. "Got yourself a new club and everything, Alfred made it sound like you were miserable but I see the complete opposite" She lied.

"Well Alfred has been over reacting lately" He responds.

"I also read that you were partying a lot, seeing different girls every night." She said trying not to sound like she cared.

Bruce smiles a little "I'd say you are jealous but we both know you don't care that much about me."

Selina raises an eyebrow.

"You see I do pay attention to the things you say or do" He smiles at her, a smile that doesn't seem convincing to her, this is not the Bruce she always known, maybe Alfred had a point.

"Good" she answers, not knowing what to say next.

"You still working with Barbara?" He asks. He looked at her, his face seemed different, older, exhausted, unhappy. She nods. "I'm glad you are not alone Selina"

She is taken aback by this, Bruce Wayne doesn't have anything to say about her lifestyle, Bruce Wayne from a few months ago would try and talk her out of it. "You still haven't told me what you are doing here" she says in a demanding voice.

"Just came to visit an old friend" He paused. "Also I got that note from you to meet you up here but now that I think about it, Alfred might have left it for me to see"

Selina can't help but smile at this "He knows you always come running back to me"

Bruce nods "Because you have me wrapped around your pinkie"

They laugh, she quickly stops and looks at Bruce, he moves closer to her, she could feel his breath on her as their lips almost touched. She moves back. "So about those girls" She says as she bites her lip.

"I thought you didn't care" He said. Selina wanted to slap him, snap him out of whatever damn world he was inside his head, but this will only push him away, and for the first time she didn't want him to go away.

"That's what you said, not me" She said.

Bruce looked at her, his eyes seemed angry. "Oh common Selina, we both know you only give a damn about yourself"

She gave him a look, her face turning a little red. "Then what the hell are you doing here talking to me?" She regretted saying that the moment she said it but it was too late, he was already getting up.

"You are right!" Bruce said as he climbed down, and faced the exit.

She looked at him, rolling her eyes. "You are just going to leave? Just like that?" She climbed down facing him, but keeping enough distance between them.

He turned around and looked at her "I have nothing left to say"

Selina smiled "Billionaire boy has nothing to say? Now that's a first" she said trying to sound normal, she was starting to get worried, he seemed a lot like his doppelganger and less and less like the Bruce she knew. "So how does it feel?"

He looks at her confused "How does what feel?"

She steps a little closer to him. Her stomach felt weird. "Owning your own club, getting drunk, kissing random strangers, how does it feel?" She had to admit that she didn't want to know how it felt kissing anyone else but her but she couldn't say that to him or aloud for that matter.

He looks at her and gives her a little smile "Never felt better"

Liar. She thought, she could tell he was miserable just like Alfred said but if only he would talk to her, tell her what was going on, she could help him or at least try. "I can see right through you Bruce Wayne"

Bruce moves closer to Selina, looking right at her. She shivers. "This is who I am, and nothing you'll say or do will change that." He turns around not giving her a chance to respond. He walks away slowly.

"I guess we will have to wait and see Bruce Wayne" She said, he stops as if to say something to her but to her disappointment he walks away as she watches him fade into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if theres bad grammar, i was far too lazy to edit it.


End file.
